


Techno Seduction

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-18
Updated: 2009-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Technology is a wonderful thing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Techno Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Technology is a wonderful thing.

Title: Techno Seduction  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/) 's monthly drabble challenge: #36: Techno Love, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Challenge #101: Winter Blues.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Technology is a wonderful thing.

  
~

Techno Seduction

~

Draco sighed, rechecking the clock. Harry was late. Soft buzzing made him recall the mobile Harry insisted he carry.

Retrieving it from his robes, Draco smiled at the message on the screen. **Miss me?**

_Maybe_ , Draco typed back, winter blues gone. _When home?_

**Soon. Be naked when I arrive.**

Draco grinned. _What’s in it for me?_

**I’ll be in you.**

_Promises_ , Draco replied.

**I always keep them.**

Draco chuckled. _True. Naked now._

An Apparation pop sounded, and Draco spun in time to see Harry toss his mobile aside. “Sod the reports,” Harry growled, reaching for Draco.

Yes, Draco loved technology.

~


End file.
